Studies supported by this grant are designed to determine the role of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in the regulation of electrolyte and acid-base homeostasis and control of blood pressure in normal human subjects and in a variety of pathophysiologic states (chronic renal disease; syndromes of renal potassium wasting; mineralocorticoid hypertension; renin-dependent hypertension).